Rockstar Daughter
by nickjonasluver102
Summary: Brianna Jonas is Nick Jonas' daughter. Her mom Selena left her when she was younger and now she must live without a mom. My summary sucks and the first chapter isn't the best but i gets WAY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have another Nick Jonas story!! I love him so much!!! This one is a little different, now he has a daughter********! Now sit back, relax and enjoy!!**

Brianna's POV

Hey, I'm Brianna Jonas. Yeah, I know the last name. It's not a coincidence, that's my real last name, Jonas. My dad is Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. He's 35 years old. But, I've seen the old pictures from when he was like 16, he looks the same! Like he hasn't even aged! It's creepy! The Jonas Brothers are still on top of their game. It's kinda weird to have teenage girls AND their moms falling all over my dad. He's not married, well not any more. He married Selena Gomez when he was 23. Then when he turned 25, I came along. But, when I turned four, she left us. Even though I was really young, I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

*flash back*

_I woke up at about 5:00 in the morning. I hoped out of bed to go see my mommy and daddy. I saw daddy making coffee and reading the paper, so I went to see if my mommy was awake. I walked into her room but I didn't see her. She never goes anywhere this early. I saw something on her bed. I picked it up, it was a letter." What the heck does this say?!" I'm only a four year old, I can't read!! I walked into the kitchen with the note in my hand. My daddy looked up from his paper. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" He said. "What's that in your hand?" I walked over to him and put it on the table. "I found it on mommy's bed, what does it say?" I asked. Daddy just looked at it and I could tell he was sad. His eyes got all watery and his nose turned as red as Rudolph. He picked me up and sat me down on his lap. Then, he started reading:_

"_Dear Nick,_

_If your reading this then obviously I'm nowhere in the house. But Nick, I have to leave you. I'm tired of staying home with the kid, and changing diapers and washing her face, and having to clean up after her everyday! I want to pursue my music career. You're always out playing rock star with your brothers every night. So, it's time for me to spread my wings and have MY dreams come true. I love you, but that kid is getting on my nerves. So, you can call me, but nothing will change._

_From,_

_Selena"_

_I wasn't that old but I knew this was bad. Daddy sat me down and walked to his room. He came out about five minutes later. He thought I didn't understand, but I did. _

"_She's gone." Daddy said. "Bri, why don't you go to your room for a while." I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I went to my room anyway. I heard him talking to someone over the phone. I opened the door a crack and listened._

"_What are you doing?" he asked. I could tell he was angry, but sad too._

"_Why did you do this?"_

…_.._

"_DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME; APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FOUR YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WHO WOKE UP THIS MORNING, WONDERING WHERE HER MOM IS!!"_

_He slammed the phone down and I flinched. Daddy never screams. Something definitely happened. Something horrible. "Daddy," I whispered barley able to hear myself._

"_You heard all that didn't you?" he asked. I shook my head yes, afraid to say anything. "Come here." He started. I walked over to him, knowing bad news was about to come._

"_Listen, you're a smart four year old, maybe even too smart for your age. And, I hate having to dump all this on you at such a young age. Your mom is not coming back home, she says she wants to live her own life… without us." I could feel my eyes start to water and daddy could tell. He held me for a while and said it was alright to cry. I don't usually like to cry, because it makes everything dreary, and grey. And mommy told me that big girls never cry. But, I'm not sure I'll believe anything she's ever said to me now. As soon as daddy said I could cry, I sobbed. I sat there in daddy's lap with the waters of sadness pouring out of my eyes. And I'm pretty sure the tears soaked through my dad's shirt. It took about ten minutes, but I finally fell asleep. I felt so safe in my dad's arms. Like nothing bad could ever happen to me. Too bad I know that's not true._

_*end of flashback*_

Now I'm 13 years old, and don't give a damn about my mom. (Dad says swearing is wrong but whatever!) I'm going on tour with my dad and his brothers, which is AWESOME!! I've always loved going on tour. It's not just me and the Jonas Brothers going on tour, Uncle Joe and Uncle Kevin's wives are coming too. Uncle Joe is married to Taylor Swift, **(author's note- I know Joe and Taylor broke up, but I liked them together. And if you don't like them, change Taylor to someone else I don't care!!)**

And Uncle Kevin is married to Aunt Danielle. Daddy was the first one to actually have kids, so it can get lonely here sometimes. (Though, I think Uncle Kevin and Aunt Danielle are trying. Every time I walk past their bedroom at night, I hear things I shouldn't be hearing.)

"Brianna, come down stairs we're getting ready to go!" Dad shouted up the stairs. I ran down stairs jamming to my ipod. My Uncles and my dad were packing up the bus outside. I started walking around our Texas house. It was so beautiful here. I never like having to leave this house, but I love going on tour. It's so awesome to see my dad perform every night!!!! Most 13 year old girls would find that embarrassing to see their 35 year old dads performing in front of millions of people, but to me it's cool!! My dad and I have always had a close connection. Ever since my mom left, we got closer. I haven't seen her since, and I don't care!!! To me, my mom is a bitch!!!! I see her on E news sometimes, (which I watch every night). But if I see her I turn the TV off right away and get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like all that anger and rage is just ready to explode!!!!!!! If anyone starts to talk about her, I have to leave the room and scream into a pillow. Then, I through it across my room. Joe says I have anger problems, WHATEVER!! Anyway, this tour is going to be awesome because I get to be the opening act! My dad said I have this amazing voice, so he told me I could open the show. That's like a dream come true for me!! Plus, I GET PAID!!! I share the same love of music like everyone else in the family. Dad taught me how to play drums, Uncle Kevin showed me how to play guitar, and Joe taught me how to not fall on stage. Uncle Kevin said to not believe him; he showed me the video from the AMA's. Lets just say Joe and Kevin got into a very colorful dispute after that!

"Bri." Uncle Joe said.

"Bri." I was too busy jamming to my ipod to hear him.

"BRI!!!!!!"

"WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Music a little too loud again?" Joe said.

"pshh, no. I was just…spacing."

"So, you dance when you space out?"

"Uhhh…yeah don't you?"

"Now I see why you have trouble in Social Studies."

Uncle Joe took my bags and we walked out to the bus. I looked over at my dad. Oh great!! He's fighting with Uncle Kevin about who's greater at Guitar Hero…AGAIN!

"Ok Nick, I'm way better."

"If your so good, how come I won last time?"

"Because I… that game was rigged anyway."

"Dad, I cant believe your fighting over a video game." I said.

"I'm just trying to tell your Uncle that I'm better at the game, than he is." Dad said, then he walked in the bus.

"That's really sad." Joe said.

The bus was way better than the last one. Me and Joe had to fight over the top bunk. I won. No one can do a better puppy dog face than me! We were driving for a couple hours already, and I was BORED!!! Kevin came over and sat down. He started reading the paper. Its so weird, seeing Kevin read the newspaper made him look so…old. I waited a couple minutes to see if he would say anything. Nothing. So I decided to pull the old sighing trick.

"ahhh." I sighed. He didn't even look.

"ahhhhh." Nothing, one more time.

"Ahhhhhhh, KEVIN!!!"

"WHAT WHAT?"

"I'm bored."

Kevin got this really weird smirk on his face. He looked over at me and grinned.

"I know what we can do. Come with me." Something told me dad wouldn't like this. Oh well!

**Alright, that was the first chapter!! So please review it, if you have any ideas for the story, please message me and if I use it I'll give you credit****!!!**

**P.S.- I know in the story I made Selena like a bitch, but in real life I love Selena, it just made the story a whole lot interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!**

**IM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME 4EVER TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! BUT ITS ALMOST THE END OF SCHOOL, AND I HAD A BOOK REPORT THAT I REALLY NEEDED TO FOCUS ON, AND I'VE BEEN HAVING DRAMA CLUB REHERSALS EVERY WEEK. **

"Ok, here's what were gonna do, open the window." Uncle Kevin said.

"OK." I opened the window.

"Next, do what I do. Perfect there are a lot of people outside. Ready?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Alright. 1…2…3… WATCH OUT FOR THE PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin screamed. I was laughing hysterically. Everyone outside was staring at the bus!

"Let me try, PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You are definitely a Jonas daughter!"

Just then Joe walked in. "Let me guess, pirates?" he said.

"Pirates" me and Kevin agreed.

"I wanna play!" Joe said.

"PIRATES!!!!" Joe screamed. Uncle Kevin, Joe and I were laughing so hard we were crying.

"Kevin, you taught my daughter pirates didn't you?" Dad said as he walked in.

"Uhhhhhhhhh pssh no."

"It was only a matter of time before you would anyway."

"Dad do you not like this?" I said.

"Well…it's a little immature."

"Oh c'mon! You were fighting with Uncle Kevin about Guitar Hero!"

"NO! It was a creative discussion."

"You're so weird!"

The bus all of a sudden made an unexpected stop and Joe was flung across the bus!

"OH CRAP!!!" Joe said.

"Uncle Joe… are you okay?"

"Yeah I just fell on my head… again!!"

"He is one damaged child." Dad said.

Just then, Big Rob came walking in the bus.

"Yo guys, we're at the arena. Time for sound check." Big Rob then looked over at Joe.

"Why am I not surprised?" Big Rob said then walked out.

_WHY DOES LOVE ALWAYS FEEL LIKE A BATTLEFIELD? A BATTLEFIELD. A BATTLEFIELD…_

My cell started going off. "I'll catch up with you later." I said. They walked out. I looked at my phone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hi!!!" _

Wow this person is perky. I thought.

"Who is this?"

"_You don't know?"_

"If I knew would I be asking?"

"_It's me…your mom!"_

I hung up immediately. I want nothing to do with her. She can't just leave for 9 years and then come back!!!! I ran out of the bus to catch my dad. Hopefully I won't have to tell him.

"Hey dad!" I said, trying to make myself normal.

"Hey. You seem… different right now. Who called you?" He said.

"PSSSHHH…no one. Just a… wrong number."

I started to walk away. But then dad caught my shoulder and sat me down.

"Bri who was it really?"

"Mom." I whispered.

He just got this blank look on his face. Like he didn't want to believe it.

"What did she want?"

"I think she wanted us to get together again. I hung up on her. But that's how it sounded."

"Next time she calls…just hang up again."

"Whatever"

Dad walked over to stage to get his guitar. I hope she wouldn't call back.

I started to explore backstage. One reason, I was trying to find my dressing room. Because I'm part of the opening act I get my own dressing room!! I finally found it. My name was right on the door. "Sweet!" I said.

I walked in and saw all the normal stuff. A mirror, makeup, clothes, snacks. I was just about to pig out, and then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Next time, don't hang up on your mother!"_

I didn't have time for this crap so I just told her what I felt.

"Selena… I have to get ready for the show. And hear this; I don't want anything to do with you. You don't leave someone and then just hope and pray for them to forgive you."

"_You don't call me Selena, you call me Mom!"_

"Yeah only in your dreams!"

"_Let me speak to your father."_

"He can't talk; he's finishing up sound check."

"_Fine. I'll come visit you."_

"WHAT!!???"

"_BYE."_

I couldn't believe this. My (so-called) mom can't visit me!

I just need to focus on the show and not think about it!

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR…BRIANNA JONAS!!!!!!"

The announcer screamed. My heart was racing and I was nervous as hell.

"You're gonna do great out there." Dad said.

"Thanks dad."

I ran onstage and everyone started screaming. I felt like I was high on some kind of drug.

"WHAT'S UP TEXAS??!!!"

Everyone screamed in response.

"WE'RE GONNA START OFF THE SHOW WITH MY NEW SONG 'GOT DYNAMITE'!" **(Author's note- this is Demi's new song. NOT MINE!! Song belongs to DEMI LOVATO!)**

The music started playing. I was nodding my head and shaking my hips until I was supposed to sing. I looked in the audience and saw everyone dancing and screaming. Then out of nowhere, at the very end of the catwalk, there sat my mom. She was just staring at me with this I told-you-so look. She wasn't even standing up. She was just sitting in her seat.

"Oh shit!" I said under my breath.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. REALLY REALLY SORRY about it taking me forever to write. I started when I had a book report I needed to focus on. Then I had my school play and I had rehearsals everyday. Now during the summer, my family is having a personal problem right now. So I'll try to update more often!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE!!!**

**I know it took me forever again with this chapter! My family has been going through some personal stuff and school started up again and I've been busy! I'm going to try really hard to keep this story going!!!!!**

**(**Remember, bri was getting ready to sing "Got Dynamite when she saw her mom Selena sitting front row.)

_Get'cha head in the game Bri, getcha head in the game!_ I thought to myself. I sound like High School Musical…eww.

"I can't take your hand and, lead you to the water. I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you want to. Find out how to crack me. Log in and try to hack me. Underneath the surface there so much you need to know. And you might feel like your drowning but that's what I need to let go."

I kept looking down at her. She can't just…just show up and expect I'm gonna forgive her! Looking at her was screwing me up. I was tripping over my feet and stuttering and…just need to forget about her and give the fans what they want!!!

"Tell me what you got to break down the walls. You just might need dynamite. Tell me what you got to break down the walls. Kick senseless my defenses. Tell me what you got to do; I need you to light the fuse. Tell me what you got to break down the walls. You just might need dynamite!!"

Everything's going well now. Just push her to the back of your mind and avoid the edge of the catwalk.

"Got dynamite. I can't paint this picture, just so you can hang it. I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it. Find out how to crack me. Log in and try to hack me. Underneath the surface there so much you need to know. And you might feel like your drowning but that's what I need to let go! Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you just might need dynamite. Tell me what you got to break down the walls, kick senseless my defenses. Tell me what you got to do I need you to light the fuse. Tell me what you got to break down the walls, you just might need dynamite!"

The break of the song was coming up and I decided to take a chance. I walked to the edge of the catwalk and kneeled to give the fans there some love. However I was smack dab in the front of my mother.

"When the walls come crashing down, I hope your standing right in front of me. When the past lies all around. Cause all you need to save me is to intervene, and make the walls come crashing down."

I looked at my mother right in the eyes. We looked alike...sorta. Really, it's only our hair. I get my eyes, my nose, and pretty much everything from my dad. I sang the last of the song with the so much passion and anger built up from my mom, I was screaming into the mike.

"GOT, GOT…GOT DYNAMITE!!!!! TELL ME WATCHA GOT TO BREAK DOWN THE WALLS. YOU JUST MIGHT NEED DYNAMITE. TELL ME WATCHA GOT TO BREAK DOWN THE WALLS. KICK SENSELESS MY DEFENCES! TELL ME WATCHA GOTTA DO, I NEED YOU TO LIGHT THE FUSE. TELL ME WATCHA GOT TO BREAK DOWN THE WALLS. YOU JUST MIGHT NEED DYNAMITE!

GOT DYNAMITE. GOT DYNAMITE. GOT DYNAMITE.

GOT DYNAMITE!"

Everyone was screaming (well almost everyone…you know who I'm talking about) I felt amazing!

"NOW, SHOW THEM SOME LOVE…THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!"

"Bri." My dad called me.

"What?"

"What happened at the beginning? You were in a like a daze."

"Oh….nerves, uhh teenage girl stuff."

"Teenage girl stuff. I don't need to know anymore than that. UHH…I have to go perform."

I use my monthly to my advantage, even when I don't have it.

I ran back stage to my dressing room and slipped into some shorts and a tank top. I was watching the concert from the TV when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, and froze. Mom.

"What do _you_ want?" I said snotty.

"You were awesome tonight I'm so happy!" She gave me this big bear hug.

"Get the hell of me you bitch!"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Get the hell out of my damn dressing room bastard!"

"BRIANNA MARIE!"

"SELENA MARIE." She wants to play hard ball, get ready.

"I hope you know that I can be such a bitch to you if you keep acting like this." She said.

"You be a bitch and I can be a bitch back."

She walked in and slammed the door and locked it.

"Um excuse me…but I don't remember inviting you in."

"Listen honey, I'm really sorry for not being there when you were younger, but I needed to have my own dreams come true, and I couldn't do that with you hanging on my leg the whole time."

I can't believe how selfish she's being right now.

"You left me and dad…so you can pursue your music career? Dad has been the one taking care of me since I was four, and he has been able to do solo projects, he's been doing more acting and he didn't need to leave me."

"Well…"

"GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!!"

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!!"

We having a screaming match at that part. Both of us were screaming at the top of our lungs. All of a sudden, there was knocking on the door and the sound of someone trying to turn the locked doorknob.

"Big Rob!" I heard someone say. All of sudden the door came crashing down.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. Big Rob kicked the door down, and trust me; it's pretty scary seeing this really big tough guy kicking your door down.

Big Rob walked away and I saw my dad standing there with this disapproving look on his face. Actually his face went from the I'm disappointed-in-my-daughter-look, to the holy-shit-why-is-she-here.

"Selena?" Nick whispered.

"NICKY!!" Selena shrieked. "OMG! I'm so glad you here! I've missed you so much!" She ran up and gave him a hug. If my mom had stayed all this time and we were one big happy family, I would have thought it was sweet, but she's just the devil in disguise.

"Selena, get off of me." Dad just shrugged her off of him, and then she looked down.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

He looked down at his hand and said, "I stopped wearing it about a year after you left. I'm sorry Sel…but I can't be with someone who doesn't love my daughter."

"I do love her." She said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Bri, why don't you go and sign some autographs with your uncles."

I walked out; a little disappointed that I couldn't see them talk.

"And let the games begin." I whispered under my breath.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! This is just a little author's note about the story. Ok so first off, Bri is a singer so she writes her own songs, but pretty much every song she will sing will be another singer's song. So I will always credit the singer. If anyone has an idea for the story, just message me and if I use it I'll credit u!

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating but as I'm writing this I have chapter 4 in my head so that will be up by the end of the week.

And the New Year is coming up!!!!! In 2010, I feel like it's going to be really busy for me. I'm determined to get my acting and singing career started. Starting with learning how to play guitar, singing lessons (I feel like I could use more help with my singing), acting classes, going to auditions, maybe even record a demo CD!

You're probably thinking I won't none of that's going to happen, but I have such a passion in my heart right now to get started. But, I PROMISE to update more often.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I want to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah (did I spell that right), Happy Kwanza (not sure if I spelled Kwanza right either), and Happy Kwanziggyzam! (LOL JOE)

Thanks for reading!

Peace out!

P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

**I cant explain how sorry I am for not updating! I am trying a lot harder to update more. And another thing, with Taylor and Joe, it was just so long ago that I don't want them together in the story anymore. I cant find anyone else to be with Joe so I think he'll stay single.**

"And let the games begin." I whispered under my breath.

Nick's POV

I couldn't believe Selena actually got the guts to come to the show. I thought I would never see her again, kinda wished that happened.

"First off…how did you get Bri's cell number?" I said.

"Don't ask me." She said. "Ask the paparazzi dude who I paid 100 bucks to get it for me."

"Why are you here? If you want us to get back together, it's not gonna happen! You left me and your four year old daughter. If a mother loved her child, she wouldn't do that."

"Nick, I had to leave. I wanted my music career to take off. But that couldn't happen with Brianna wanting me to take care of her every minute of the day!"

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "Do you hear yourself right now? Selena, I've never met such a selfish person before in my life! Brianna was FOUR YEARS OLD! Of course she wanted you to take care of her. But no, you left. I can't tell you how many times she came home from school crying because of other girls with their moms. She just wanted to know what it was like to do girl stuff with her mom." I told her what she needed to know. I don't care if it made her feel bad or guilty…she deserves it.

Selena was starting to look uncomfortable. I think she finally realizes that she made a bigger mistake than she thought.

"Well why couldn't you do that stuff with her?" She said.

"Yes Selena. I'm going to get my nails done with my thirteen year old daughter. And then we're gonna go dress shopping and discuss how hot Taylor Lautner is! Oh dream come true!" I replied sarcastically. Something tells me this is gonna go on for a while.

Brianna's POV

"Whoa! Lots of people!" I said as I walked outside. Signing autographs was always fun, except in like an hour my hand will kill.

"AHHHHH!" Why the crap is Kevin screaming?

"PLEASE LET GO OFF MY HAIR! IT'S REALLY NOT THAT SOFT!" He pleaded. For some reason, this fan is pulling kevin's hair and not letting go.

"NO KEVIN! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Crazy fan screamed.

"I HAVE A WIFE LET ME GO!"

"Guys seriously, you need to calm down! And let go of Kevin's hair!" I said. People can get so crazy sometimes.

We went back inside to only hear my dad and Selena screaming.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH BITCH SELENA! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I EVER MARRIED YOU!" Nick said.

_Wow my dad is really mad… _I thought.

"NICK! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN SUCH A BASTARD SOMETIMES! THIS IS NOT ALL MY FAULT! HONESTLY I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE WORST FRIGGIN' FATHER IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!"

Uncle Joe put his hands over my ears, but I could still hear them. As soon as she said Nick was a bad father, I pushed Joe away and kicked the door open.

"LISTEN HEAR YOU BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS WAS MY FATHER'S FAULT!" I screamed.

"Bri, c'mon just calm down this isn't your fight." My dad said.

"NO, ACTUALLY IT IS! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT SELENA! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW UP AND EXPECT US TO BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY! THAT'S JUST NOT REALITY!"

"Oh shut up you little bitch! See, this is why I left. I didn't want to deal with this." She said.

"GOD, I HATE YOU!"

As soon as I said that she came up and slapped me across the face! I fell down she hit me so hard. My dad came over and sat me down on his lap. Even being 13, sitting on his lap always made me feel better.

"Joe go get Big Rob, Kevin can you go get an ice pack or something cold that we can put on her face." Dad said.

Both of my uncles left and my dad told Selena off.

"No one hits my daughter Selena! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if she told you she hated you?"

"No I wouldn't! What kind of insane person would do that?"

Just then Big Rob came in and dragged her out of the room. Kevin ran in, "All I could find was this cold water bottle." He said.

"That's fine just put it on her cheek."

The coldness made it sting a little bit. I was still crying in my dad's lap and he kept rocking me back and forth saying things like it will be okay, or shhhh like he would do when I would have nightmares when I was younger. He started stroking my hair and my hair and whispered, "Daddy's here" in my ear. I know he always will be. And not so long after I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating! I'm gonna try really really hard to update more! And remember for the next chapters that Joe is now single! **


End file.
